The Trampoline: Another One of my Enemies
by humorxmexx
Summary: Bella has just discovered another potential death trap for her other than the usual floor & it's right in the Cullen's backyard... oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, how sad. How lucky Stephenie Meyer is...**

**Also... this is my first fanfic so sorry if its not that great...**

**And reviews are more than welcome. :)**

Edward was supposed to come over today. He said this morning he'd be back around 5 PM but now it's almost 6 and he's no where to be found! I quickly searched for a letter, a note, anything from Edward letting me know where he was. Over exaggerating? No way. Times like these when Victoria could pop-up any second, conflict with Jacob and werewolves, anything could happen. I didn't want to lose Edward again.

"He could be downstairs, duh!" I said to myself and hit my hand on my head for being so stupid. I quickly fixed my hair and ran downstairs...

And I tripped. Ouch. But Edward would have grabbed me before I fell if he was here. I searched my living room, kitchen... everywhere.

Where _was_ he?

I decided to take a quick shower and drive to Edward's. Maybe he had to get something.

I drove like a total maniac to the Cullen house. I guess only a vampire can do that without getting into an accident.

When I finally got to his house I saw Alice standing next to Carlisle's car and Edward was arguing with her. Alice looked like a five-year-old fighting with her sibling. Edward suddenly turned around.

I parked by the curb and Edward had the face of guilt on him. He quickly opened the door for me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. As long as I see you here I'm okay."

"I should have left a note to tell you where I was. I'm sorr-"

I stopped him before he finished.

"It's okay. So, what's going on?"

Alice turned to wink at me and worry sparked inside of me.

"Well I was just telling Alice, here, that a trampoline would be a deathtrap for you. But her and her stubborn self just won't accept."

"Edward", Alice said from behind him, "it's fine. I had my visions and nothing bad is going to happen to Bella. Anyways, you are going to supervise aren't you?"

"Alice, you're visions can change at any moment. I won't take any chances of losing Bella anymore."

Memories of when Edward left flooded back into my head and sorrow walked in to say hello. Today will be fun, no matter what.

"Edward, it's okay. It might be fun. I guess. Anyways, you'll be there right? So it's fine. Come on Alice, let's go." I grabbed Alice's hand and ran with her to the backyard. Edward followed with a look of regret on his face, his arms folded across his chest.

When we reached the backyard there were blurs running around putting parts together. Slowly, I saw a trampoline forming between the two blurs.

Obviously, the two blurs were Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey guys!" I yelled while waving my free hand.

Everything stopped moving and suddenly Jasper and Emmett were in front of me. Emmett crushed me into a big bear hug and Edward gave Emmett a stern look. The blurs began again and soon enough the trampoline was done. Alice went all out. The trampoline was huge. It could fit the whole Cullen family and Wolf pack all together without over crowding.

Emmett and Jasper jumped in and showed off their flips and tricks.

"COME ON BELLA!!!" Emmet yelled from the trampoline. A sudden burst of fear surged through me.

I backed up standing next to Edward...

"Uhhhhh, no you guys have fun… umm... I'll just watch." And I flashed a nervous grin.

Alice turned to me with disappointment. "Come on Bella! I told you, if I have vision or anything I'll let you know! But so far, all I see is us... on THAT trampoline-", she pointed to the trampoline, "- having FUN!!!"

And I looked past her face and saw Emmet and Jasper jumping high up with their hands stretched out with their eyes bugging out... and yelling aloud.

I moaned, "But-"

"Ok fine, Bella, I'm going on and see how fun it is!!!"

"Okay." As long as I had someone to talk to- Edward- it was all good. But the thing was it DID look fun. But it was just another death trap for me. Edward was just sitting there; I could tell he was in some deep thought.

"C'mon, Bella... lets go..." Edward stood up and held my hand gently.

"Go where?"

"To the trampoline. I want you to have some fun for a change. And you'll be with vampires. At least one of us is bound to catch you before you fall and hurt yourself." He flashed his perfect crooked smile and laughed.

And his smile got to me again, and he won... again. Gosh... why do vampires have to be so... wow.

Edward got on first and then grabbed me and put me up. Right when I set my feet on that thing I lost balance. But Edward caught my stomach and stood me up.

By then everyone started jumping. I got so scared I screamed and sat right down and put my hands in a fist and covered my ears. But they kept jumping!!! And I flew up in the air and spun and I screamed so loud and Edward once again caught me. He moved his head side to side laughing.

"I told you one of us will catch you."

Yeah, he was right, can't I live a little? So I smiled at Edward and we all started jumping around.

I was in the middle of the trampoline when I noticed someone jumping right at me and I heard a low growl- that was when I was trying to figure out what that was and noticed it was Edward who pounced right on me! I fell on by back and Edward arms formed a cage around me.

"Hey!" I scolded him.

"Sorry, sorry dear. I just _had _ to see the look on your face." And he smiled his crooked smile again and I started to giggle.

"If you two don't mind, we would all like to jump here other than watch you two lovebirds" Emmet said in a sarcastic tone.

Edward immediately turned his head and gave him a death glare.

And Emmet stayed put. But Edward didn't, then Emmet ran as fast as he could as Edward chased him. I got up and then noticed it was just me, Alice, and Jasper.

"How far do you think they'll go?" I asked Alice knowing what kind of answer I'll get.

"Oh, only Edward knows how far he'll go…." And she laughed and I laughed along with her.

"in the mean time, I'm gonna teach you something ok?"

"Uhhh… depends. What are you teaching me?"

"Just watch……." And she did a high, graceful flip in the air, "…and learn." And she flashed me a big grin as my eyes bugged out.

"No way Alice, I'm already on this trampoline what more can you want?"

And for the first time I saw Alice give me the saddest face ever. Peppy, pixie-like, fun-loving Alice looked like she was about to cry. If she was human she would be.

"Woah- okay Alice, show me how to."

And then she had her grin back on "Okay so first you do this, jump as high as you can, then do a summersault in the air!!!"

"Mmmmm… okay." So I started to jump and before I knew it I was in the middle of the air! But _oh no, I'm not doing a flip! What AM I doing?! Oh, shoot! _My feet went backwards and my arms went flying everywhere! And somehow I fell flat on my face. Oh, that hurt.

"Oh my gosh, Bella are ok?" Jasper and Alice came and helped me sit on the trampoline."

"Uh… wait whaaa" My head hurt so bad and my head felt like it was being tossed side-to-side. And then I kinda shook my head "Huh? Mhm. yeah I'm good."

By that time Edward had come back with Emmet no where to be found. But then after 5 seconds we saw a limping, tiresome Emmet behind Edward. Then Rosalie came storming out from the back door.

"What did you do to my poor little Emmet!!! Oh, you poor thing, let me take you upstairs." She continued to baby him and as they left she turned around and gave Edward his own death glare.

"Shall we continue?" Edward said to us as if nothing happened.

"Uhh, I don't think so, Edward. NO MORE!!! NO MORE TORTURE!!!" I was ready to beg.

"I'm guessing something happened here-"

"Don't ask." And then Alice and Jasper started laughing there heads off while having recaps of what just happened.

"Stop it!" And I crossed my arms around my chest and started to cry.

"Oh- okay sorry Bella!! It was just so funny!" Jasper said and he burst out laughing again and then Alice threw a fist at him to make him stop.

"Come on Bella, lets go to your house now, besides, its 9:30." He put his arm around me and we started to walk to the driveway, "And you two, I'll be talking to you guys very soon."

The End –

**So thats it. My first fanfic. Please make sure to review! And also thaks to my buddies haleema and elaine. Elaine's writing a story, too! It's really good! It's called "Snow White Skin" read it read it read it!!!**


End file.
